Miradas de Papel
by Ficker D.A.T
Summary: Se conocen desde jóvenes. Viven juntos. Comparten un lazo especial. Es de esperarse que, aunque él deba irse, sigan pendientes el uno del otro. Reto para "Las Méndigas Fickeras" del foro "Proyecto 1-8"
1. 1 Noticias

**Buenas! Este fic nuevo es del foro Proyecto 1-8 para Carrie Summertime. ¡Espero disfruten!  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Noticias.**

_Querida Yolei,_

_Sé que seguramente no esperarías noticias mías, pero por suerte conocí a uno de los jóvenes de unidad de médicos que me dijo que podría hacerte llegar una que otra carta, y que podrías hacer lo mismo conmigo. Su nombre es Davis, y creo que, si se da la ocasión en un futuro, se conocerán y te caerá excelente._

_¿Qué contarte? Hace ya un mes que llegué, y nada parece muy grave, así que no te preocupes. Casi siempre ayudo a Davis a curar a los heridos. No hay mucho para hacer donde estoy, así que trato de ayudar donde pueda. Te extraño. Este mes lejos fue lo peor de lo peor. Ya sé que es raro en mí decirlo, y no, no soy otra persona que te está escribiendo la carta, es solo que, después de un mes, ya es como si yo no fuera yo._

_No te gustan las guerras, lo sé, así que no te contaré sobre nada en relación a la guerra en sí. Aunque, tengo que decirte, resultó ser más social de lo que yo pensaba. Es que, estando casi fuera de peligro, a veces lo único que tenemos para hacer es hablar. ¿Sabes que en realidad lo que hacemos es cuidar la base militar de posibles, aunque muy improbables, ataques, verdad? Lo único que ocurre es que todo el tiempo hay hombres que salen de aquí armados y vuelven cansados o malheridos. El asunto es que en esta isla todo lo relacionado con la conquista está casi zanjado, y estamos esperando para viajar hacia el sur, a otra isla. Pero eso no lo quieres saber, estoy seguro de que lo que todavía te está dando vueltas en la cabeza es: "¿Cómo que la guerra es social?"; y no trates de contradecirme._

_En fin, además de Davis, __conocía__ conocí a otro chico. Lo llamamos TK porque así se presentó a nosotros. Creo que sería un buen partidario para tu amiga Kari, son muy parecidos en personalidad. Solo que cuando TK se enoja, no tira lo primero que tiene al alcance, se limita a simplemente __dicutir__ discutir. De hecho, la otra vez Davis osó asustarlo por la noche cuando entraba en guardia, y ni un pelo se le movió. No sabía si reírme porque Davis no sabía qué hacer cuando despertó a varios con su grito o preocuparme porque TK no se inmuta cuando siente peligro._

_¿Qué más? Sabes que nunca fui alguien de hablar mucho, y que siempre dices que por eso mismo nos complementamos tan bien, así que no sé qué más escribirte. Espero que estés bien y, ya sabes que puedes escribirme una carta y hacérmela llegar. No sé cómo lo hace, y tampoco sé si esta carta te llegará, pero espero que sí._

_Con amor,_

_Ken._

_PD: perdón por los tachones, pero con suerte encontré algo para escribir, así que mucho menos algo para borrar._

_PPD: si quieres mandarme una carta, y supongo que querrás, ve a la oficina de correo y di que vas de parte de Davis, ellos entenderán._

* * *

Otro día más. Eso era lo único que pasaba por la cabeza de la mujer mientras se levantaba de su cama, ya entrado el mediodía, y bajaba las escaleras para desayunar.

El tiempo parecía no pasar más, desde que se había ido que no sabía nada de él, y ya estaba empezando a pensar que quizás había desaparecido. Aunque, pensándolo bien, hubiera sido notificada si algo como eso hubiera ocurrido.

Se desplomó en el sillón de la sala, con un tazón con cereales y leche, y se dispuso a comer en silencio. No quería prender la radio, temiendo que pasaran noticias sobre la guerra, lo cual era muy probable. Supuso que podría llamar a alguna de sus amigas para pasar el rato e intentar olvidarse de la situación en la que se encontraba.

Escuchó golpes suaves en la puerta, y dedujo que el cartero acababa de pasar. Se tomó su tiempo, escuchando la lluvia mientras ordenaba la casa. Aproximadamente una hora más tarde, abrió la puerta para agarrar todos los sobres. Se encontraban mojados, así que los agarró de un borde, y volvió a entrar a su casa.

Con cuidado, separó los diferentes sobres, y comenzó a leerlos. Factura, factura, notificación de quién sabe qué. Fue sólo cuando leyó al último sobre, que prestó verdaderamente atención. La tinta se encontraba corrida, pero de todas maneras pudo identificar la letra de Ken.

Abrió presurosamente la carta y la leyó. No pudo entenderla del todo, pero a ella le bastaba con saber que su novio se encontraba bien y a salvo. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que no todo en la guerra era guerra?

De pronto, cayó en la cuenta de algo. En la carta decía que Ken había llegado hace un mes, pero ya iban dos meses y medio desde que se habían despedido. ¿Tanto había tardado en llegar la carta? ¿Se encontraría bien todavía?

La preocupación la inundó, y se dejó caer sobre el piso, sin importarle nada. Tenía una carta suya, por supuesto, pero quizás eran las últimas palabras que conociera de él. Casi podía sentir cómo a través del papel Ken la miraba, tratando de calmarla, pero ella no lo conseguía. Debía mandarle una carta, esperar que llegara, y rogar a quien sea porque tuviese una respuesta. Pero, no podía. Ya era suficiente la incertidumbre de no tenerlo a él, de encontrarse sola, como para además agregarle el peso de no saber si iba o no a leer lo que fuera que escribiera ella.

Lloró silenciosamente por un rato, enojada consigo misma por su indecisión. ¿Qué debía hacer? Cada día, las cosas se le hacían más y más confusas, y cada vez dudaba más al actuar.

Observó otra vez la carta. De pronto, se imaginó que él la estaba viendo, con esos ojos cargados de bondad que siempre le habían inspirado valor a ella. ¿Qué le diría? Quizás, lo mismo que aquella noche lluviosa en el parque, cuando apenas se conocían. De cualquier manera, sabía que debía arriesgarse. No debía pensar en si él estaba vivo o muerto. Ella _sabía _que él se encontraba a salvo, no podía suponer. Si algo había aprendido después de tantos años con Ken, era que siempre había que ser optimista.

Se paró de su lugar y se dirigió a su cuarto, donde, sabía, había papel y lápiz. Fue nuevamente a la sala, donde se acomodó en uno de los sillones. Hizo varios bocetos, porque no podía decidirse por qué decir, pero, finalmente, cuando estuvo contenta con el resultado, y cuando se aseguró de que por lo menos le sacaría una sonrisa a su novio, metió la carta en un sobre y se dirigió al correo, donde preguntó por el susodicho amigo de Ken, ese tal Davis. Al parecer, todo era cierto, pues le dijeron que su carta llegaría lo más pronto posible, aunque ella jamás especificó a dónde deseaba enviarla.

Algo mejor de ánimo, volvió a su casa, esperando que la carta llegara lo antes posible, y que Ken siguiera sano y salvo y le contestara.


	2. 2 Deseos

**Ha pasado casi un año desde que publiqué el primer capítulo de esta historia. La verdad, es que simplemente no sabía cómo seguirla. Debo de haber leído el primer capítulo unas quince veces en este tiempo, pensando y pensando, y no se me ocurría nada.**

**De todas formas, no es excusa. Perdón en especial a Carrie por haber tardado tanto, este reto lo había pedido ella y yo lo tomé, y tendría que haber movido cielo y tierra para poder seguirlo a pesar de cualquier bloqueo.**

**De cualquier manera, espero que esta continuación te guste, y que le guste a cualquiera que lea este fic. Trataré de estar más constante respecto a esto. Igualmente, se me hace que la calidad de este capítulo no es muy buena, pero es lo que pude hacer y, siendo sincero, no me salía nada más. El capítulo siguiente vendrá lo antes que pueda.**

**Ahora sí, espero y disfruten :D**

* * *

Capítulo 2: Deseos.

Fue un día lluvioso ese. Yolei se sentía sola, no había recibido ningún tipo de respuesta, y necesitaba que alguien estuviera con ella. Fue por eso que Kari había ido hasta su casa, y ahora ambas estaban en la sala, sentadas, en silencio.

La radio estaba prendida.

En realidad, la mayor de las dos se había negado, pero después de la insistencia de la otra joven, no había tenido opción más que ceder. Aunque, en algún punto, le agradecía a su amiga. Ya fuera contra su voluntad o no, esos simples sonidos que daban inciertas noticias eran una especie de cercanía a su novio. Y eso la calmaba casi tanto como la carta que de él había recibido hacía unos dos meses ya.

El clima era lo que menos les importaba, pero aun así se empeñaban en decirlo cada cierta cantidad de minutos. Y parecía ser que cada vez que lo hacían se tomaban un tiempo sobrehumano e innecesario, tiempo que podrían usar en tratar temas más importantes.

Yolei había decidido preparar café, a pesar de que Kari había negado su ofrecimiento. Ella sí necesitaba una dosis de cafeína en el cuerpo, y ni siquiera tenía una razón que dar. Se quedó en la cocina hasta tener todo listo, y no fue sino hasta que volvió junto a su amiga que se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal. No era tanto la castaña, a pesar de que era un indicio, con esa cara de espanto y temor. Era el silencio de sus oídos, silencio que impedía que escuchara cualquier cosa fuera del eco de la puerta siendo golpeada.

Lento, a paso de plomo, sin querer en realidad hacer algo, Yolei fue acercándose a la entrada. Sabía qué podía ser, aunque también sabía que podía estar exagerando. Pero era ese sentimiento de pesadumbre que le decía, una y otra vez, que su corazonada era real. Que su instinto no se equivocaba.

― ¿Quién es? ―preguntó con una voz seca, baja y temblorosa.

Nadie contestó del otro lado, y no entendía por qué. Hasta que su amiga repitió sus mismas palabras, pero con más seguridad. Al parecer, no habían escuchado la primera vez. O quizás, solo quizás, no querían dirigirse directamente a Yolei. Esa fue la teoría que formó en su mente mientras acercaba su mano al picaporte, para abrir la puerta.

Podría esperarse que la noticia tuviera que darse con palabras, pero no en este caso. Bastó una mirada, y ella cayó de rodillas. La lluvia era el único ruido de todo, dando esa típica sensación de condecir al momento. Como si no pudiera haber sol al darse esa situación. A Yolei le fue entregado un papel, mientras todavía estaba de rodillas justo afuera de su casa. El papel, al parecer, era un informe, del desempeño de Ken en su servicio. Como si a ella pudiera importarle eso en algún grado.

Al final de todas las líneas, se leía: "Ichijouji Ken, desaparecido en combate".

Se detallaba un poco más, hablando de un ataque sorpresa que nadie esperaba, nocturno, que había pasado por encima del campamento. Se suponía que la búsqueda de los desaparecidos se estaba llevando a cabo, que era una especie de protocolo de guerra. Pero Yolei sabía que eso eran solo palabras, que él se había ido, y que si volviera sería un milagro.

Y recordó la carta. La que ella había escrito, en respuesta. Contando cosas típicas, cotidianas, para tratar de darle una idea de cómo seguía todo, y también una sensación de no estar tan lejos, y de no estar solo. Todo, al parecer, había sido en vano. ¿Y si nunca le había llegado nada? ¿Si nunca había leído su respuesta? Era probable que incluso pensara que ella nunca había recibido su carta, o que no le había interesado contestar.

¿Cómo habría estado Ken al momento de morir? Porque para Yolei, él estaba muerto. Con palabras más elegantes, y que podrían dar algo más de esperanza, pero muerto. Ella prefería verlo así que llenarse de vagas expectativas que pondrían su vida en freno y no la dejarían avanzar. No porque no quisiera hacerlo, sino porque sabía que su novio no lo permitiría de saberlo.

Le dieron las pocas pertenencias del joven que encontraron. Al parecer, no habían destruido todo. Solo a los soldados, o a sus espíritus cuando menos. Algo de su ropa, unos papeles en blanco. Un lápiz, de punta rota. Eso era todo. Todo lo que le quedaba de él.

Esa noche, Yolei no quería dormir. Sabía que si cerraba los ojos, lo vería a él, en cada esquina de sus retinas. Eligió quedarse despierta, tomando más y más café, sentada en su cama, rodeada de las pertenencias de su para ella difunto novio. A su pesar, se terminó por dormir. No soñó esa noche.

Al día siguiente, no quiso ver a nadie. No quiso salir de su casa. Y se quedó, todo el día al lado de la radio, escuchando atentamente. Cuántas madres, hijas, novias, esposas, cuántos hijos, nietos quizás, estarían en su misma situación. Cuántos tendrían marcas de lágrimas en sus rostros, ojeras bajo sus ojos, y un leve temblor en el labio inferior y las manos. Cuántos querrían morir con esos que murieron.

La guerra no era justa. Definitivamente, no valía la pena. Si necesitaban perder, que perdieran. Ya no era patriotismo pelear, era suicidio. Ni siquiera, era asesinato. Yolei quiso que terminara todo, para que lo que a ella le pasaba no le ocurriera a alguien más. A nadie más. Que nadie tuviera que vivir en la paranoia y el miedo de no saber quién toca a tu puerta.

Tenía puesta una chaqueta de Ken, una de las pocas cosas que le habían dado los dos soldados que habían estado frente a ella cuando se enteró. Quienes la miraron para decirle. Estaba sucia, con barro en todas partes, algunas partes quemadas, fuera con cigarrillo o con fuego. Tenía olor a tabaco y podredumbre. Pero eso era lo que le quedaba de Ken: tabaco y podredumbre. Y algunos papeles, claro está.

Y entonces, otra vez su mundo se volvió sordo. De nuevo ese sonido, que ya no podía afirmar si era real o no. ¿Sería que su cordura desaparecía? No, ella se había jurado que eso no pasaría. Se levantó de donde estaba, y abrió la puerta. Al otro lado, Kari la miraba con una triste sonrisa.

― ¿Puedo pasar? ―le preguntó con cortesía.

―No creo que sea lo mejor ―respondió Yolei con desgano.

―Vamos, sólo será un rato. Si quieres en una hora a más tardar me voy.

―No lo sé Kari, quiero estar sola un rato…

―Por favor, Yolei ―suplicó la menor, con una cara de impotencia al no poder ayudar a su amiga que terminó por ablandar a la mayor de las dos. No podía decir que no a su amiga.

Se hizo a un lado. El día había mejorado respecto al anterior. Algunas nubes se habían ido, otras se estaban yendo. El sol se mostraba de tanto en tanto, iluminando los charcos que había por todas partes. Charcos que no serían secados en un tiempo, no hasta que el cielo fuera completamente celeste.

Prepararon juntas el almuerzo, ambas charlando de cosas que se alejaran demasiado de la guerra. Sobre una película que habían visto hacía años, sobre alguna reunión que habían tenido con otros amigos en algún momento de su vida. Hasta llegaron a hablar de sus primeros días, por los seis años, siete, y de esa inocencia que tenían. Esa ignorancia del mundo, de las tragedias y de todo. De la posibilidad de la muerte de un ser querido, nada sabían. La gente era inmortal en ese entonces. Incluso los animales eran eternos. No había sido hasta que un abuelo, un tío, o alguien cercano había sucumbido a lo inevitable, que la gente se había vuelto real.

―Lo prefiero así ―dijo Kari de repente, a pesar de que no quería expresarlo en voz alta.

Apenas lo dijo, se arrepintió. No se suponía que correspondía decir algo semejante frente a alguien que acababa de perder a alguien importante. Porque sí, ella lo prefería así, pero quizás su amiga no, y en ese momento, lo más seguro sería que no.

―Recuerdo que mi primer mascota fue un conejo ―dijo Yolei, y la menor agradeció que no hubiera hecho ningún comentario sobre su propio comentario. Así, siguieron hablando de tal y cual tema, sin parar mientras ponían la mesa, mientras servían la comida, ni mientras comían. La hora se transformó en dos, y en tres, y en toda una tarde. Tarde que se volvió amena, que fue provechosa para ambas. Yolei agradecía tener una amiga como Kari, que estaba para esas situaciones. Quiso que nadie como ella estuviera en la situación de todas esas madres, hermanas y demás de las que había pensado antes. Pero supo que, de seguro, eran justamente personas así las que estaban pasando por semejante momento.

Esa noche, durmió sin intentar impedirlo. Esa noche, tampoco soñó.

* * *

**Y bueno, llega hasta acá. Cualquier error de sintaxis, de ortografía y eso, por favor háganme saber así puedo corregirlo.  
**

**¡Saludos! :D**


End file.
